1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flash photographing device, and more particularly to a flash photographing device for underwater photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In underwater flash photographing, if a flash was given from just above or just sidewise of the camera as in land flash photographing, reflection and scattering of the light would be caused by floating matters existing between the lens and the object to be photographed and the light could not reach the object, with a result that the floating matters alone would be photographed. To avoid this, it would be advisable to space the flash gun as far as possible from the camera to bring it close to the object and directly illuminate the object from above or sidewise.
Thus, the flash photographing device for underwater photography according to the prior art has employed an arm for spacing the flash gun as far as possible from the camera.
More specifically, the arm attached to the end of the flash gun has been held to an arm holder supported to a bracket, by a clamp, and the length and rotation of the arm has been adjustable by loosening the clamp. Further, the arm holder itself has been rotatable to secure a great distance of the flash gun from the camera, and also to select an angle of illumination corresponding to the distance, as desired.
However, the loosening of the clamp has caused simultaneous liberation of the arm from the restraint under which the arm has been prevented from vertical movement and from rotation with the arm holder and of the arm holder itself from the restraint under which it has been prevented from rotation, due to the gravity of the arm and the balanced condition between the flash gun and the arm.
This has made individual fine adjustments very difficult to do and also led to a disadvantage in that the flash gun could strike against some obstacle due to the variation in length of the arm or rotation or pivoting of the arm.